


Warte mal

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Während man auf den Zug wartet, kommen einem manchmal seltsame Gedanken, schwere Gedanken und trotzdem wartet man einfach ab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warte mal

**Author's Note:**

> Fertiggestellt am 11.02.2009

Ich wartete.  
Das tat ich oft.  
Und weil ich genauso oft nichts zu tun hatte, während ich wartete, kamen mir komische Gedanken.

Die Menschen verbringen einen Großteil ihres Lebens mit warten.  
Sie warten auf den Bus oder Zug.  
Sie warten auf eine Antwort.  
Sie warten darauf, dass die Zeit vergeht.  
Sie warten auf tausend verschiedene Dinge.  
So wie ich wieder einmal wartete.  
Auf meinen Freund. Wir waren nicht verabredet aber unsere Treffen waren zur Routine geworden. Also wartete ich.

Immer donnerstags, wenn ich Schule hatte und mit dem Zug in die nächste Stadt musste, dann traf ich mich mit ihm. Denn er musste auf dem Weg nach Hause den gleichen Zug nehmen. Und obwohl wir in derselben Stadt lebten, war diese Zugfahrt meine einzige Möglichkeit ihn zu treffen.

Deshalb wartete ich.

Ich wartete auf das, was wir während der halbstündigen Fahrt tun würden. Wir würden reden und dann, wenn niemand anderes in der Nähe war, dann würden wir uns küssen. Hungrig und gedankenlos. Bis er eine Haltestelle vor mir aussteigen musste. Dann begann das Warten erneut.  
Ich würde auf den kommenden Donnerstag warten und so weiter und so weiter. In einem unendlichen Kreis des Wartens, der mich niemals befriedigen würde und in den Wahnsinn trieb. Schließlich stellte ich mir immer wieder die Frage, warum ich mir das antat.

Er hatte eine Freundin, die er liebte, aber trotzdem konnte er die Finger nicht von mir lassen, weil ich es war, den er begehrte. Er verbarg sein wahres Wesen vor aller Welt, auch vor ihr. Doch donnerstags, am Nachmittag im Zug, da zeigte er mir, wer er wirklich war.  
Ich war der Einzige, der es wusste und das gab mir Hoffnung. Also wartete ich weiter.

War das fair? Und wer war hier eigentlich der Betrogene? Sie, die unwissend von Freitag bis Mittwoch in seinen Armen lag? Oder ich, der seine Aufmerksamkeit nur einmal die Woche für viel zu wenige Minuten bekam und der ihn niemals ganz haben durfte? Vielleicht war es aber auch er, der sich selbst betrog, denn er würde am Ende alles verlieren, wenn jemand von mir erfuhr.

Ich wartete darauf, dass etwas geschah. Schließlich bezahlte ich jede Berührung mit einer Stunde schlechtem Gewissen. Jeder Kuss bedeutete Selbstzweifel für zwei Tage und ein Quickie auf der Zugtoilette war ein Freifahrtschein in meine persönliche Hölle des Gefühlschaos.

Trotzdem wartete ich.

Der Zug fuhr ein und er erschien auf dem Gleis. Wir stiegen unabhängig von einander ein und gleich würden wir uns irgendwo in der Mitte des Abteils treffen und uns ganz unauffällig verhalten. Wie immer halt.  
Und wie immer wartete ich darauf, dass er vielleicht doch nicht kommen würde.

…oder dass ich nicht mehr warten würde.

***


End file.
